Face Down
by BaltoGirl
Summary: There's a new boy in school and him and Karin start to date! But what happens when things go terribly wrong and Kazune and Jin find out he's abusing her? Full sum inside. Parings: KxK KxJ KxOC and slight MxH Rating may go up.
1. Boyfriend!

**Author's note!**

**Hey everyone!! I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update my stories!! My computer crashed and I wrote the next chapter for "Sleeping Beauty" but it wasn't on the computer and my Microsoft Word thing wasn't working right so… in conclusion… I've been too lazy to write it. Sorry. I will update it soon, just wait a little while longer.**

**I would like to thank everyone of the peoples who have been patient and will keep reading my stories! You peoples all get hugs, kisses, and cookies (invisible) that I made today with my mom! You people rock!**

**Summery!: **A new guy comes to Kazune and Karin's school, after a while him and Karin start to date and he gets VERY abusive! And when Kazune AND Jin finds out and Karin's life is put in danger, things get very ugly, and Scary! And Kazune, Jin, and Micchi have a limited time to convince her to leave him, and if they don't… the only "nice" way to put it is… Bye, bye Karin.

**Ages**

**Karin - 15**

**Kazune - 16**

**Jin - 16**

**Micchi - 17**

**Himeka - 15 ½ **

**Austin - 16**

**Miyon - 15 ¾ **

**Yukki - 15 11/12 (In one month he will be 16)**

**Chapter 1 - Boyfriend?!**

Karin looked out the window of her classroom. Same old boring math. Nothing around the school had changed lately and Karin was getting extremely bored of the same routine everyday.

Suddenly a teacher from the office stepped in the room and whispered something in their homeroom teacher's ear.

Their teacher grinned from ear to ear from happiness. "Class!" She announced, heading off topic.

_Great,_ Karin thought. _Something new._

Their teacher pointed at the doorway. "We have a new student today! He came all the way from America! Everyone please welcome, Austin Walsh!"

The kid named Austin walked in the room and all the girls in the class, but Himeka who saw a bug flying around outside the window next to her seat and wasn't paying attention to the classroom, blushed.

Kazune and Jin both looked annoyed and looked over at Karin to see her also blushing. Kazune and Jin both turned their gazes from Karin to glare at the new guy. _Who the hell does he think he is!_ Kazune thought.

_He will pay for making MY goddess blush!_ Jin thought. _Only I'M allowed to do that!_

But, Karin had a good reason for blushing. That guy was HOT! He had dark brown hair and the deepest shade of crystal blue eyes. Some of the Kazune-Z fan club members even thought he was good looking.

The new guy, Austin, looked around the room where his gaze locked onto Karin's. He looked at her then smiled a smile that could make angels sing. _Karin's so lucky,_ all the girls who weren't friends with Karin thought. _All the hot guys like her._

"Mr. Walsh-san," the teacher said.

"Please," Austin said. "Just call me 'Austin'."

Every girl in the class sighed. Every boy looked confused to why they were sighing.

_His voice is soo dreamy! _The girls thought.

_Damn_ The boys thought. _Stupid Americans._

"Well," the teacher said. "Will you please, Austin," even the teacher giggled slightly. "Will you please take a seat next to Ms. Hanazono-san?"

"Who?" Austin said with a baby cute face that made the girls in the class giggle, blush and sigh and make the boys in the class ugh.

"Ms. Karin-san," the teacher said pointing at Karin.

"Okay!" Austin chirped.

Austin moved quickly to his new seat in the class. "Hello," he said to Karin. "I'm Austin Walsh." He picked up her hand and gently kissed it leaving a light tingling feeling on her hand that shivered through her body, making her shake slightly.

Kazune and Jin saw this and the fire in their eyes could be seen in the next country. _He is so dead!_ They both thought.

Karin was too fazed to see this but Austin wasn't. He thought the idea of making, not one, but TWO guys jealous because of him was a splendid idea. He smirked. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Karin-san," he said, putting her hand down.

"Y-you can j-just c-call me K-Karin," Karin stuttered. Kazune and Jin took note of this and their fires only got bigger.

"Well, _Karin,_" Austin said. "Would you like to be my _girlfriend?_"

"No, She Would NOT!" Kazune and Jin yelled at the same time, standing up. Kazune was about to punch Austin when the bell rang for lunch.

_Perfect timing,_ Kazune, Jin, and Austin thought.

"Well," Austin said. "If _you_ don't want her to be my girlfriend, then she could at leased have lunch with me." He grabbed Karin's hand before any of them could say no way. "Let's go Karin." He said, dragging her away.

Chapter End.

**So… what do you think of it!? Please give me input!! Flames (or as I like to put it as constructive criticism) is excepted. Please review and I will update my other story soon!**

**(:BaltoGirl****J**


	2. Lunch

**Author's note!!**

**Hey!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you people rock!! (I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to name you all, but you people just totally made my day and made me all smilley and happy!)**

**Here's chapter 2!!**

**Chapter 2 - Lunch**

Karin blushed as Austin took her to get their lunch in the lunchroom, but gave him a puzzled look when he turned towards the forest next to the school. _Where is he taking me?_ Karin thought. "Where are we going?" Karin looked cute as she asked this question. She had her head tilted to the side and you could almost see a huge question mark over her head.

"We're going to eat lunch outside today," Austin replied, flashing her a smile.

"But don't we need to buy lunch first?" Karin said.

Austin pulled out a large lunchbox from his coat pocket. "My mom always packs me too much," he said with an answer that she would have no chance to avoid eating lunch with him without seeing anyone else. (Kazune and Jin). "There should be enough for both of us."

"Oh," Karin replied looking at the ground. Then her face turned up with it's normal smile. "Okay!"

Karin sat down at the trunk of a tree and Austin sat next to her.

Austin pulled out his food and gave Karin half of everything in his lunchbox, giving himself all the bigger half's.

Karin smiled at him when he handed her his food. _That's so kind of him to give me half his lunch!_ Karin thought, not noticing her "half's" were very small.

_What do those guys see in this little girl anyway?_ Austin thought, watching her take small bites of her food. _She's not even very pretty, and is dumber then a bug._

They sat silently eating their food for what seemed like hours, but it had only been a few minutes since the bell that was at the end of lunch never rang.

Austin sat there wondering how to get his plan into action. _Maybe I should just ask her?_ He thought. _But that might be too straight forward. How do Japanese people ask other people out?_

"So… um… Karin…" Austin stumbled. "Would you… um…. Like to… ah… go on ah… a date with me?" He prayed that she would say yes, but he knew it was for all the wrong reasons.

"Um… Sure!" Karin said standing up and smiling down at him. Austin fallowed the suit and stood up too. "But I hope you now that doesn't mean that we're ah… going out as… you know… Boyfriend and girlfriend."

Austin looked down at her in shock. This was the first time that anyone had told him that they didn't what to be his girlfriend. Girls usually would kill to be his girlfriend. That made Austin extremely mad at Karin. He harshly pushed her up to the side of the tree they were standing next to, gripping her shoulders so hard that he could almost feel the dark purple bruises appearing beneath his fingers. "Are you sure about that?" He asked her.

Karin had her eyes closed from the pain and was scared that the bark of the tree would rip her dress and scratch her back. "Y-yes!" Karin replied. "I don't want a boyfriend yet!"

Then it clicked into Austin's head. _She likes that Kujyou guy doesn't she! Well… I can use that agents her!_ "You like Kujyou, don't you!" Austin yelled.

"W-what!" Karin said, clearly surprised. "N-no…"

"Of coarse you do!" Austin yelled again. "And if you don't want him to get hurt, then you better be my girlfriend!"

Karin thought of the deal he had laid before her. If she didn't go out with him, then he would hurt Kazune, and judging by the way he's holding her to the tree, he's pretty strong. But if she was his girlfriend, then no one would get hurt, and Karin could break-up with him some time later in the year. No harm would be done to anyone. (he he, that rimes!) "O-ok-kay, Austin," Karin struggled to push the word out of her mouth. "I accept."

Austin smirked. He knew how to get to her. "Good girl."

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note**

**Okay… I know I said that I'd make this chapter longer then the other one but… I thought this would be a good place to end it!! (And I had writer's block!) So… Please review!! I worked hard on this chapter!! (: I "love" all the awesome people who reviewed!! Thank you sooooooooooo much for reading my story!!**

**BaltoGirl (:**


	3. Sorry! Author's IMPORTANT note!

**Hey!!**

**I know… I hate author's note too, but… I need help!! I'm setting up a pole a I need all of you to vote!!**

**I need you all to do this for me and I will update both stories as soon as possible!!**

**Thanks soooo much for being patient and no flames!! **

**Again, Thank you soooooo much!!**

**BaltoGirl**


End file.
